iLove Songs
by fromoutoftherain
Summary: I was tagged : Hope you enjoy. Seddie songfics.


**Soo I got tagged awhile ago but never posted, I have no idea who to tag so if you wanna tag yourself go ahead :) Psstt. I cheated on a few! And now for the...**

DISCLAIMER: I'm afraid I don't own iCarly

**I'm that chick - Mariah Carey**

Sam slammed her locker shut and walked down the long hallway of Ridgeway with her best friend, she rolled her eyes as she noticed the many eyes on her.

"Carly, this sucks. Everyone's looking at me" She moaned, tucking a piece of curled hair behind her ears.

"That's cause you look so pretty with your new stylish makeover!" Carly said excitedly

"I look like a Muppet" Sam stated as she made her way into her English lesson, she sat down and looked at her new outfit. She had been taken to Carly's wardrobe and instructed to pick 'whatever she wanted'. Carly's wardrobe had consisted of mainly pink things, the colour Sam liked to wear the least. Why oh why had she decided to go along with this whole make-over idea?

Freddie walked into class then and made his way to his seat in front of Sam, his eyes widened when he saw her outfit. She was wearing a pink baby doll dress with a white shrug and a pair of Carly's pink kitten heels. She looked so un-Sam.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, throwing his bag down.

"I feel stupid, These are Carly's clothes" She muttered, rolling her eyes and burying her face is her hands.

"I like the way you usually dress" He gave her an adorable smile, and then turned around to resume what he was doing.

Sam made a note never to dress like Carly again, if the clothes she normally wore made Freddie smile like that then… she would never wear pink again.

**Grace Kelly - Mika**

It was a normal day in the life of Sam, she was comfortably sat on Carly's couch watching TV and stuffing her face with ham. That's when Freddie walked into the room.

"Sam, We need to talk" He sighed, sitting down next to her.

Sam turned her face away from his and looked at the opposite side of the room, last time they talked he had reduced her to tears. That wouldn't happen again. Sam was strong, she was a fighter. He then grabbed hold of her face and directed her gaze towards him and for the first she looked at him.

"What are you wearing?" She asked rudely, staring down at his apparent tough guy image. He was dressed differently, less dorky.

"I wanted a new look" He replied simply, shrugging his shoulder. Really it was to impress her, and possibly make up for the incident a few days ago.

"I prefer the old Freddie" She muttered as she got up to leave, He grabbed her hand.

"Don't just walk out of the door Sam, I'm sorry" he apologised, Sam scanned his face for any sign that he may be lying but found none. She held out her arms and he took her in for a hug, this time there was no wedgie.

**I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off - Fall out boy**

"I'm really sorry for everything, dork" She muttered, as the two sat in the elevator alone.

"You're an idiot Sam, I hate you" Freddie spat at her, her mouth dropped open and she looked at her converses. He mentally kicked himself, Sam wasn't often effected by his comments but when she was Freddie felt like a monster. The two sat in silence and hoped the elevator would kick in and start moving soon.

Sam felt like a failure, she had set out in a quest to win his heart and had failed miserably.

"Freddie" She mumbled, still not staring him in the eyes.

"What?" He softly replied

"I don't hate you for what you just said" Sam stated, looking up at him. She rested her head on his shoulder and soon fell into a world of dreams. Freddie grinned at the sleeping Sam beside him, he wouldn't mind waking up in the elevator with her.

The two of them stuck in this elevator wouldn't suck so much as he first thought.

**Growing up - Fall out boy**

"Freddie!" Sam screamed, as he hurried away down the street from her. She was gaining on him and his fast walk sped up to a run. He had to get away from her pleading screams.

"Don't hate me!" She begged, grabbing hold of his shoulder and spinning him round.

"Too late" He said, struggling to get out of her grasp. She always made up excuses, lied to him and tried to get out of the things she said that hurt him.

"You never meant a thing to me" He spat at her nastily, She loosened her grip and rose an eyebrow.

"You know that's not true" She said matter-of-factly

He looked down at his shoes, she was right. Sam meant everything to him, she was like that tiny bit of sunshine in the pouring rain. She pushed her lips towards his and at that exact moment Freddie realised what kind of relationship they had. It was the kind where she couldn't stand him so much she would push him into oncoming traffic, then risk her life trying to save him.

**Keep on walking - Scouting for girls**

Freddie sat up in his bed, studying the sounds of the night. An owl hooting, a cat meowing pitifully. But no sound of Sam's car pulling up, he missed her. The relationship was never going to be easy, Sam was troublesome and mischievous and was forever leaving and Freddie always stayed up at night to listen for her return. It had been three weeks since he had a decent nights sleep, whenever he did sleep he dreamed of her blue eyes, her blonde curls and most of all her pretty face. Sam was angelic, so that's when he got up and got dressed. He walked the streets of Seattle hoping to spot her, he would keep on walking till the sun came up or he found the girl he adored. Whichever came first.

Then he saw her.

"Sam!" He shouted, running over and landing his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and Freddie met with the face of a stranger. It wasn't Sam.

Where was she?

**Golden - Fall out boy**

Mrs. Benson was cruel to do it, to separate him from her. To keep two people who truly loved each other apart. Freddie could never truly hate his Mother, but he missed Sam so much and disliked his Mother's overprotective ways. Sam wouldn't drag him down, she wouldn't land him in detention. Angry hot tears ran down his face as he longed to see Sam again, his dreams were shattered. Little did he knew she was looking out at the same stars, in the same Seattle. Her dreams were shattered too and the two would be together again. If Sam had to fight for it, if Freddie had to stand up to his overprotective mother. The two would be together again.

**It's not about you - Scouting for girls**

"Its not about you, it's me" Sam argued, plonking herself down on Carly's couch and opening a can of Coca-Cola.

"iCarly is not just about you, you are not the centre of the world Sam! There's the tech producer, and did you forget Carly?" Freddie shouted, setting his camera down and looking down on the sitting girl.

There was a sparkle in her eye, she ran her hand through her hair and smiled at Freddie. Sam had known about Freddie's affection for her for a while now and played on it every chance she got, she played hard to get because she knew he cared. Freddie truly didn't know how he could love her more than he already did, so the two sat in silence.

"Freddie, will you get me a snack?" she asked sweetly, he sighed and passed over his taco. She smiled gratefully, she was difficult to be around and he was an idiot for falling so easily under her spell. She was flawless in every way and Freddie hated how much he was in love with her. Sam thought it was only a stupid crush, but it had grown into something not even Freddie could understand. Sam left her plate on the table and called her goodbyes to her friends.

"Don't go" Freddie asked, Sam's mouth fell open in shock.

"Uh why?" Sam asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Its horrible being without you Sam, I gotta admit. For once it is about you" Freddie confessed, shyly looking down.

"Your such a sweet dork" Sam smiled, tossing her blonde curls and again sitting beside him. The two enjoyed each others company more than they thought.

**The airplane song - Scouting for girls**

Freddie sat in the milkshake shop and sighed, the waitress walked over to him and greeted him warmly. She had straight red hair and a cheery grin.

"What would you like to order?" She asked happily, she handed him a menu and he began to grow pretty sick of her smile and happy-go-lucky attitude. He stared at the menu of many milkshakes till one jumped out at him, a strawberry milkshake. Freddie clapped the menu closed and exited the shop, strawberry milkshake had been Sam's favourite. Everywhere he went things reminded him of her and how she had been forced to leave by her controlling mother last January. She had left the day after they shared there first kiss, it was extraordinary. Freddie entered the busy airport, nearly being knocked over by screaming children, stressed parents and staff and he wondered what he was doing, Sam was a messy creation for sure. But he wasn't going to fall in love with her and then let her leave. So he purchased his ticket and left for his apartment to pack, he wasn't sure which way he was going in life. But nobody knows the right way.

**Jenny don't be hasty - Paulo Nuttini**

A group of teens sat in a circle, the music was blasting and chatter rang out from the room. A pretty brunette girl stood up, silencing the room and flicking her long curls over her shoulders. This girl was Piper, the prettiest and most popular.

"Time for a game of truth or dare, ok?" She announced, looking around the room for volunteers. She locked her eyes on Sam and pointed a manicured nail towards her.

"Sam, truth or dare?" She asked, sitting back down.

"Truth" Sam responded, she didn't trust Piper.

"You do a web show with Freddie right? If he asked you out, you'd reject him right?"

All of the eyes we on Sam, including Freddie's. He tried to act uninterested, but knew that he was anxious for Sam's answer. She fondled her blonde curls carefully, biting her lip in concentration.

"Well, he's a little younger than me" She replied "Sometimes he drives me crazy, other times we get along just fine. He's pretty much one of my best friends"

Sam purposely dodged the question, she wouldn't dare to admit to a bunch of people she didn't know her true feelings. How she would never reject him, and how she loved him so.

**Hum Hallelujah - Fall out boy**

Cold air blasted Sam's face as her long blonde curls danced in the wind, she stood alone in the empty car park. She seemed to be waiting, he always dodged her or ignored her. But maybe once his curiosity would get the better of him, and he would come along. Sam dreamed of finally admitting her true feelings, she didn't know how to put them into words so she simply scribbled a message and left it on his locker door.

_Will you come meet me tonight? In the car park? You know where. _

This wasn't something Sam would normally do, but every day she watched him flirt with Carly and each and every time it killed her a little bit more. A darkened figure came towards her as she hid in the shadows, and a weak voice called out.

"Hello?" the voice belonged to Freddie, she smiled. He had come, she stepped out and Freddie looked pleasantly surprised to see her.

"Why'd you ask me here?" He asked, wrapping his jacket round him tighter as the cold air bit into him.

"Promise me something" She said quietly, staring him down.

"Anything" he replied

"You'll always be my best friend"

"Forever"

Sam smiled and he smiled back, she ran up to him and edged closer so she could reach his ear and whispered what she'd wanted to say for so long.

"I love you" she whispered


End file.
